Forum:2014-08-11 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . Enjoying this wiki? Help to improve it. ---- Well, well, well... looks like quite a few of us were right. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:32, August 11, 2014 (UTC) : Gil is not wasped. Klaus has a copy of himself in Gil. And Bang just punched Gil for letting Klaus do it. AndyAB99 (talk) 12:55, August 11, 2014 (UTC) ::It cannot be said conclusively whether Gil is wasped or not. The jury is still out on that claim.-- Billy Catringer (talk) 17:55, August 11, 2014 (UTC) :::We've never seen any evidence of Gil being wasped, so I wouldn't say the jury is out as much as there is not even any reason for a trial... However, we do know that Klaus has been wasped, so at what point in time did the 'copy' inhabiting Gil come to exist, pre or post wasping? Does the wasp condition exist in the copy? Maybe Klaus used the copying proceedure to 'free' himself of the other's control, then locked his actual wasped self up in time. – Autoch ::::There's still that whole bit about him becoming what he beheld in The Other as well... --MadCat221 (talk) 22:25, August 11, 2014 (UTC) :::: Oyeah, and as for Gil being wasped... there are conflicting bits of info on it. On one hand, we have Gil's odd behavior concerning Zola being imperiled. Zola is the niece of Lucrezia, and it seems the Command Voice has a hereditary factor since Agatha has it too. On the other hand... the wasp weasel that Klaus tested Gil with... why didn't it react to Klaus being wasped? Or maybe it was reacting to the smell from Klaus and misattributed it to the person it was ordered to screen (IE: Gil)? If it didn't smell Klaus's revenant-ness, that puts the entire reliability of the Wasp Weasels as sleeper revenant detectors into question. --MadCat221 (talk) 22:55, August 11, 2014 (UTC) ::::: Or somebody tampered with the weasel. Remember the Vespiary Squad ran away with most of them. ::::: Gil (or "Gil") also didn't react at all to Agatha bellowing commands at him on the roof. The imprinting isn't that strict -- Vrin was exceptional in being able to resist Anevka or Agatha at all, and she still experienced a response -- and both the capture attempt in general and a significant part of the ranting seem more like Klaus's actions than Gil's. (The gargoyles' original programming was certainly Klaus's idea.) Gil would have wanted to go back to Agatha, but not to take Klaus with him; Klaus, if he actually believed Gil was wasped, should have at all costs tried to prevent Gil getting in earshot. Persephone Kore (talk) 23:38, August 11, 2014 (UTC) ::::Klaus insisted that Gil had been wasped in Paris. He apparently learned that from notes that had been captured during the Battle of Sturmhalten. Then there is the fact that Gil seemed to snap to attention every time Zola spoke his name. His behavior around Zola is best explained by his having been wasped. I am thinking that the wasp used on him was the first experimental version of the spark wasp made by Snarlantz.-- Billy Catringer (talk) 03:32, August 12, 2014 (UTC) :::::Klaus SAID Gil was wasped. Klaus held up a book with the Sturmvoraus sigl on it and SAID it contained information stating Gil had been wasped. Gil's actions with Zola can also be attributed to a conditioned reflex - in Paris, she played the helpless female who always needed rescuing. The time line on the Spark wasp is fuzzy - that's what Boris wanted from Lord Selnikov. Plus, it does seem that Zola knew him as Gilgamesh Holzfaeller in Paris and was shocked to discover HE was THE Wulfenbach heir she was telling Gil she was trying to dispose of. AndyAB99 (talk) 17:07, August 12, 2014 (UTC) ::::::That "Klaus SAID" bit is the key bit. Since he was wasped, anything pertaining to The Other and revenants stated by him is to be considered suspect. --MadCat221 (talk) 20:25, August 12, 2014 (UTC)